Ava Nelson (Primeval Dawn)
Ava Nelson is daughter of Life and Henry Nelson. She is a Demiurge of Life, a Primordial-Mortal Hybrid being, carrying her mother's aspect attribute of Life. Biography Ava Nelson was born on April 10, 1994. She is the only daughter and child for that matter of Life/Grace and Henry Nelson. Ava was born as a regular baby with no powers or abilities. Her powers did not manifest until her 10th birthday and Life saw that her daughter needed training. Ava happily grew up living a normal life and maintaining her powers and knowing everything about the supernatural life. She grew to cherish life just like her mother and respects death as both concepts are needed to maintain one another. She attends a high school and there she meets the son of Death, another Demiurge, Damon. The two encounter one another and from that moment they form a connection and would later end up with the two falling in love. Ava and Damon had been naturally living their lives without any supernatural interference or the hunter community. The two were aware of the premature apocalypse and ignored it as they were well-aware that it was set to fail. Powers and Abilities Ava holds a great deal of immense astronomical powers due of being a hybrid between a Primordial and mortal. When she full matures, she'll be the third strongest abstract entity in existence without only the Primordial Beings and Shards above her, but for now she is very powerful despite being 18 years old and she's already superior than an Arch-Nephilim, a Nephilim child of an Archangel. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Ava carries immense astronomical power that makes her far superior than any Primordial Species level Entity or Arch-Nephilim. She can easily overwhelm and kill any angel, deity, demon, monster or other supernatural entities with ease. ** Attribute Powers (Life): Ava's mother is the Primordial Being of Life, meaning Ava inherits the attribute powers of life and can manipulate all aspects of life in existence. *** Life Inducement: Ava is capable of giving life to a person that is deceased, but she rarely does this due of not wanting to upset the natural order and maintenance of death. What she can do is give life to animals or plants. She can restore a rotten deceased plant back to a healthier state. *** Life-Force Manipulation: Ava can control the life-force that runs through all living beings in existence. ** Cosmic Awareness: Ava possesses knowledge taught by her mother about the Natural Order, existence, and the supernatural. Ava is capable of performing Primordial/god level magic spells/rituals. *** Omnilingualsim: Being taught by her mother and her ability to learn very quickly, Ava can practically speak every known language in existence, even supernatural language such as Enochian. *** Spell-Casting: Ava can perform various of magic spells/rituals that are capable of binding supernatural entities or used for healing purposes. * Empathic Mimicry: Ava can absorb and copy the powers and abilities of individuals all around her through the connection of emotions. * Energy Manipulation: Ava can manipulate all forms of energies in existence and channel it into herself or into any form of attacks. ** Demirugos-Blast: Ava can concentrate can release a powerful energy blast in the color variation mixture of green and white. A single blast is capable of severely and weaken a Primordial Species Level Entity. * Healing/Purification: Ava possesses extraordinary healing powers. She can heal any individual from severe injuries, aliments, or diseases with ease. If she touches a forest that has been burned or a polluted lake, she can purify and restore it back to its natural state. * Immortality: Due of being part Primordial Being, Ava can potentially live for a million, if not, billion of years without aging or withering once she reaches full maturity and can possibly live until the end of times when creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Ava is a powerful individual that can hardly be injured by anything. Due of Ava being part mortal, she can succumb to human needs until she fully matures. Conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases cannot harm her. A standard angel blade with merely shatter on impact against her skin. She can be harmed by powerful supernatural weaponry or beings. * Demiurgos-Smiting: Like angels or demons, Ava can smite an individual by placing her hand on their heads, however if she concentrates and focuses, she can smite a supernatural entity without killing the host. * Super Stamina: Ava as for now is still young and requires food, water, sleep, and oxygen to sustain herself, however once she reaches full maturity none of these will matter to her. * Super Strength: Ava possesses immense supernatural strength to overwhelm all angels, all demons, all monsters, and other supernatural entities. She is only inferior to the Primordial Beings, Shards, and Nephalem unless she has yet to reach full maturity. * Supernatural Concealment: Ava can conceal her presence from any supernatural entity with ease. Ava will not be found unless she wants to. She can only be found by the Primordial Beings, Shards, Demiurges, Nephalem, Arch-Nephilim, and Henry Nelson due of the her father having a connection with his daughter. * Telekinesis: Ava can move objects or beings with her mind. She can keep a Primordial Species Level Entity easily pinned down without effort. * Telepathy: Ava can psychically link her mind into any individual she desires and communicate with them. * Teleportation: Ava can teleport anywhere in existence within her knowledge or reach. She can teleport anywhere without being warded out. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death Concept Attribute: Ava is a Demiurge of Life and as such the opposite of life, which is death can greatly harm her but this works in back ways life to can harm death. A powerful entity that uses death-based powers can harm or kill Ava. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark which gets its powers from her uncle, Chaos, it can harm her, but not at the same degree as a Primordial Species Level Entities. * Magic: Primordial Level magic spells/rituals can greatly affect Ava, even more so due of being part human. Any lasting effects will wear off in a short amount of time. * Mortality: As of right now, Ava can succumb to human needs and magic spells/rituals can affect her even more due of being part mortal. Any lasting effects will wear off. Once she reaches full maturity she will have no necessary for human needs and magic will likely has a less affect on her. Destroying Beings * Arch-Nephilim: If Ava has not reached her 10th birthday, any Arch-Nephilim can kill Ava, but if she does have her powers and abilities and it does not matter whether she is a teenager or full maturity, she will be stronger than any Arch-Nephilim and is capable of killing one. * Nephalem: An angel-demon hybrid is capable of overwhelming and killing Ava if she has not reached ten years old or has. Ava cannot fend off against a Nephalem if its at full maturity, but she can hold her own. Once she reaches full maturity, she will be two or three times stronger than any Nephalem. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can kill Ava without effort. * Shard: An aspect portion piece of a Primordial Being is four times stronger than any Demiurge and could overwhelm and kill one. Ava is a Demiurge of Life. If she were to face off against a Shard of Death then she could potentially overwhelm and kill a Shard with her life-based powers and attacks, however it would not be an easy fight. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Dearth can destroy anything in existence. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can kill Ava if struck at her vital organs. Trivia and Facts Ava's name is a variation of Eve. It is also a short form of Chava, which means, "Life or Living One", the Hebrew form of Eve. Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Females Category:Female Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Demiurge Category:Hybrid Category:Alive